Miłość o tłajlajcie
by NadiaG
Summary: Wyznania miłości i konsekwencje.


Nadchodził zmierzch. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna siedziała oparta o gruby pień z zamkniętymi oczami. Wiatr poruszał delikatnie koronami drzew, powodując delikatny szum, który przerywały jedynie nieliczne skrzeki ptaków.

Wtem ni stąd, ni zowąd dziewczyna otworzyła oczy o barwie czekolady. Niecałą sekundę później stał przed nią wysoki, olśniewająco przystojny chłopak. Szatynka westchnęła. Przystojniak przykucnął przed nią, biorąc jej dłonie w swoje i zaczął obcałowywać każdy palec po kolei.

— Mówiłem ci już, że cię kocham? — spytał, patrząc na nią z tak ogromną miłością, że aż musiała zamrugać kilkakrotnie.

— Jakieś milion razy — odrzekła, uśmiechając się delikatnie i starając nadać swoim oczom wyraz jak największego oddania.

— To powiem milion pierwszy: kocham cię. — Pogłaskał ją po policzku i wciągnął powietrze, wdychając jej cudowny zapach.

— Och, ja ciebie też.

Zakochana para złączyła się w czułym pocałunku. W pewnym momencie chłopak oderwał się od niej, dysząc nieco zbyt bardzo, jak na tak krótkie i spokojne zbliżenie.

— Bella, ja… — zaczął, wpatrując się w nią z głodem i bólem.

Zasłoniła mu palcem usta, na który patrzył przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowany, więc zabrała go czym prędzej i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

— Wiem, Edwardzie, wiem, dawno się nie pożywiałeś.

Edward pokiwał głową.

— Tak bardzo cię kocham… — szepnął, a jego głos drżał od wstrzymywanego napięcia.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie, byś mógł kochać mnie tak bardzo, jak ja ciebie… — odpowiedziała Bella, roniąc łzę wzruszenia.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktokolwiek mógł kochać tak mocno… — Edward wstał gwałtownie, a jego pierś unosiła się przy szybkich wdechach i wydechach.

— Tak… — zaczęła dziewczyna, a łzy spływały jej po twarzy. — Tak bardzo…

Edward padł na kolana i ponownie ujął jej dłonie, zupełnie jakby chciał trzymać je już zawsze. Od razu widać było ich ogromną miłość do siebie, ich więź!

— Och, Bello… — Twarz Edwarda wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu. — Tak straszliwie cię kocham, że czuję, jakby mnie coś zżerało od środka!

— Czuję to samo. — Bella pogładziła chłodną skórę swojego ukochanego i westchnęła głęboko.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie. Wyglądali na niezwykle zmęczonych. Chłopak pokręcił głową i znów zaczął:

— Tak strasznie…

W tym momencie Bella spojrzała się mu bardzo głęboko w oczy i zwymiotowała mu na sweter. Chłopak odskoczył i patrzył, jak dziewczyna wyrzuca z siebie resztki obiadu. Gdy skończyła, gwałtownie poderwała się z miejsca, złapała się za głowę i syknęła:

— Boże, nie zniosę tego więcej! Jak ludzie mogą lubić to cholerstwo?

Chłopak oparł się o drzewo, krzyżując ręce w ramionach.

— Nie wiem, ale jak się zaraz nie opanujesz, stracimy pracę — powiedział, ze stoickim spokojem oglądając paznokcie.

Bella zaczęła masować swoje skronie, jednocześnie mamrocząc:

— Chyba wolę już jeść ze śmietnika i mieszkać pod mostem…

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

— I za co kupiłabyś tę cudowną kolekcję trampków?

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

— Cholera — wyrzuciła z siebie na wydechu. — Racja.

Edward podszedł do niej i poklepał krótko po plecach, starając się nie zawierać w tym ani grama miłości.

— Będzie dobrze, mała, trochę profesjonalizmu. Na pewno kiedyś to się skończy!

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i już miała wrócić na swoje miejsce, gdy Wielki Głos przemówił:

— Znowu przerwa? Mówiłam wam, że nie mogę nad wami sterczeć przez cały czas!

Bella skuliła się pod wpływem nagany.

— Ale proszę pani, my nie chcieliśmy, po prostu to wszystko jest takie beznadziejne…

— NIE TOBIE OSĄDZAĆ, CO JEST BEZNADZIEJNE, A CO NIE! — huknął głos, aż się wszystkie drzewa zatrzęsły. — Interesowyczuwający Sprzęt wyławia z Internetu wszystkie najbardziej pożądane przez nastolatki scenariusze. Miłość z mega przystojnym bedgajem, który wcale nie jest taki bed? Jest! Ckliwe wyznania miłości w liczbie zastraszającej? Są! Tyle przeszkód, ile tylko się da? Mamy! Zakochany po uszy przyjaciel, który skazany jest na porażkę przy mega przystojnym bedgaju-nie-bedgaju? Hmm, będzie!

— Będzie? — jęknęła Bella, starając się nie załamać.

— Pewnie, że tak, kochana. — Głos zaśmiał się triumfalnie. — Czego tu nie będzie, dziewczyno! Będziesz ratowała swojego mena, bo będzie myślał, że nie żyjesz i będzie chciał popełnić spektakularne samobójstwo, bo przecież on tak cię kocha, że nie może bez ciebie żyć! A wcześniej ty przez kilka miesięcy będziesz jak chodzący upiór usychający z tęsknoty za zakochanym, ach! Bo wiesz, on powie, że cię nie kocha, mimo że kocha, a ty jesteś tak mało pewna siebie, że chociaż strasznie go kochasz, to mu uwierzysz…

Bella osunęła się na kolana i zaczęła bezgłośnie płakać.

Edward skrzywił się, ale zdołał opanować odruch wymiotny.

— …a później — głos kontynuował w zapamiętaniu — on wyjedzie i ty właśnie wtedy będziesz usychała…

— Czekaj! — Głowa Belli uniosła się w nadziei. — On wyjedzie?

Nawet na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zainteresowania.

— Tak, tak, wiem, że to straszne, ale wyobraź sobie, jakie wasze kolejne spotkanie będzie słodkie, pełne miłości, wyznań i wielkich uczuć! — Głos zaczynał powoli piszczeć z przejęcia.

Bella zbladła, zgięła się wpół i zwymiotowała pod siebie żółcią. Gdy już odzyskała normalne kolory, otarła rękawem wymiociny i spytała:

— Ale przez jakiś czas go nie będzie, tak?

Głos pokiwał głową.

Bella zmarszczyła brwi.

— Dlaczego nic nie odpowiadasz. Nie będzie ani jego, ani żadnych wyznań?

Głos opamiętał się, przypominając sobie, że nie ma czym kiwać, po czym odrzekł:

— Nie inaczej. Posiedzisz sobie trochę z Jacobem…

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Gasz, wreszcie ktoś z poczuciem humoru…

Chłopak prychnął cicho, lecz profesjonalnie powstrzymał się od komentarza.

— Ale nie martw się, jak mówiłam, Edward i ty w końcu znowu będziecie razem! Ba! Nawet kiedyś się pobierzecie i jakimś cudem będziecie mieli dziecko!

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

— Nie martwię się. Jak już wyjedzie, będę żyła chwilą, a teraz tylko myślą o jego wyjeździe… Od razu mi lepiej.

Edward popatrzył na zegarek, po czym spytał:

— Gotowa?

Bella westchnęła, a następnie oparła się o pień i osunęła po nim do wcześniejszej pozycji.

— Ale rękaw w rzygach się wytnie, tak? — spytała dla pewności.

Głos syknął zniecierpliwiony:

— Tak, tak, do roboty!

Edward podskoczył kilka razy, poprzekrzywiał głowę na różne strony aż strzykało, zrobił kilka przysiadów, po czym przyklęknął jak przedtem, pokręcił głową i zaczął mówić:

— Tak strasznie cię kocham, Bello! Nie mogę znieść myśli, że kiedyś cię tu nie będzie, ale nie mogę poświęcić twojej czystej duszy…! — Pochylił głowę w dramatycznym geście.

Bella wbiła w niego rozognione miłością i nadzieją spojrzenie.

— Ach, kochany, moja dusza jest nic nie warta, gdy nie ma ciebie!

— Mnie i tak nie ma! — odrzekł Edward, wstając i odwracając się tyłem. — W końcu nie mam duszy!

— Ależ jesteś! Dla mnie zawsze będziesz!

— Nie zawsze!

— Dobra, pomińmy ten wspaniały moment. — Bella wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

— ISABELLO, weź się wreszcie poważnie do roboty! — krzyknął wkurzony głos z góry.

— Oczywiście! — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie po raz ostatni i wczuła w swą ciężką rolę.

* * *

A po skończeniu serii żyła długo i szczęśliwie na bezludnej wyspie.


End file.
